Evil!
by Shadowrisen
Summary: What happens when a Shadow the hedgehog befriends two kids? R
1. As it begins

_**Shadow was walking out of Night Bayblon, Rouge suggested Shadow should take a walk for the morning. He had nothing to do anyway. And also, Shadow didint want to. But he did anyway...**_

_**Shadow ran around Station Square 56 times. Ofcourse, He wasent tired. But as he ran his last run. He looked up in the sky and saw a dark portal. Shadow squinted his eyes.**_

"Hmm.." Shadow wondered.

It was hard for him to see since the sun was in his eyes. He saw a dark figure in the portal and it came down slowely. Shadow backed away from the dark figure. And had a clear view of it.

"I am! The Grim Reaper!" The voice shouted.

Shadow looked up.

"Grim Reaper..?" Shadow said confused.

"Yes! The Grim!-"

Shadow put his finger on Grims lips.

"I know who you are." Shadow said with a dry look.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked crossing his arms.

"I am here on business! I have been asked by my immortal friends to bring you with us!" Grim said.

Shadow shook his head.

"I dont think so." Shadow said walking away.

Grim used the end of his sythe to drag him back here.

"Im afraid you dont have a choice." Grim said making an evil look.

Shadow was mad.

_**The dark portal sucked them up into the sky. After a few minutes of travel. Grim and Shadow finally made it to Endsville. Grim let him down slowely.**_

"Alright I had it! Get me back to Stastion Square or else!" Shadow said pointing at his face.

Grim stepped back.

"You have been ordered to be friends with my friends." Grim said.

Shadow staired.

"Who? Who are they? Where am I? And I thought the Grim Reaper wasen't real." Shadow said.

"I am very much real kid!" Grim said pointing.

Shadow made a mean look.

"Uhem, Um these are the kids, Billy and Mandy." Grim said pointing.

Shadow saw two kids, one with a big pink nose. That had a red hat. A blue and white shirt. And blue pants with white and red shoes. That looked like an egg head boy. The other one was a female, with blond hair and a black head band. And black shoes. With a pink dress and pale skin, with no nose. And a angry look.

Shadow had a weird look.

"These? These are the kids?" Shadow asked.

"Oh boy! we're gonna have so much fun!" Billy said jumping on Shadow's leg.

Shadow tried to shake Billy off but Billy was to sticky.

" Like Billy said, we are gonna have so much fun.." Mandy said with an evil dark staire.

Shadow's eye brows went up.

_(I have a feeling Im gonna be here a while..) Shadow thought._

Mandy grabbed Shadow's hand and walked inside Billy's house. They walked threw the door and saw Billy's mom vacuming. Billy's mom dropped the handle.

"Oh, oh my stars!" Billy's mom screamed as she saw the black hedgehog.

"Mom! This is my friend Shadow!" Billy said with joy.

Shadow shook his head.

"Mom, can you make coooookies for my friend?" Billy asked with a stupid face.

"Um..Erm..em.." Billy's mom was to scared to answere.

"Come on you boobs, It will take forever for you're mom to answere." Mandy said walking upstaires.

Grim walked behind Shadow incase he tried to get away. But seeing the look on Shadow's face. He wasen't in any hurry. They walked in Billy's room. Shadow looked around.

The room was silent for a minute.

"Um, Interesting." Shadow said.

"This is my 9 day old sandwhich!" Billy said waving the bread in Shadow's face. Shadow had a sick look pushing the sandwhich away from him.

"And this is my 10 day old underwear!" Billy said waving the underwear in Shadow's face. Shadow again, Had another sick look, And pushed away the underwear.

"And this is!"- Billy didint finnish.

"I get it.." Shadow said with an angry look. As Shadow looked around. Mandy saw the look on his face, Face of anger. Mandy actually smiled alittle bit.

"I was thinking!" Billy said.

"Thats new.." Mandy said crossing her arms.

"Well, Shadow you gotta meet my best friend Irwin!" Billy said pulling Shadow's arm. Shadow struggles to break free.

Billy and Shadow left the room.

"I wonder if I should have told him that he will be sorry when he meets Irwin." Mandy said.

"It would have helped." Grim said.

"Yeah, But I dont care." Mandy said.

Grim and Mandy walked outside.

_**Down the street was Irwins house.**_

Again, Grim walks behind Shadow. Irwins dad was washing his car.

"Hey there kids." Irwins dad said waving the hose around. Splashing the windows and their dog.

Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Hey Irwins dad! Is Irwin at home?" Billy asked.

Irwins dad saw the hedgehog.

"Um..Hes in his room..." Irwins dad said backing away.

Shadow staired.

The four friends walked inside. As they did, They saw Irwins mom watching TV.

_(Moms a mummy.)_

They walked to Irwins room. The floor was wet.

"Hhhhheeeeeeeyyyyyyy Iiiiiiirrrrrrwwwwwwwiiiiiiinnnnn!" Billy said knocking on his door.

Irwin was in the tub.

"Im kinda in the tub yo!" Irwin said playing with his ducks and a barbie doll. Pretending the Barbie was Mandy. And the duck was himself.

"Oh Mandy, I love you." Irwin said moving the doll.

Irwin spoke for the doll.

"Oh, I love you to Irwin. I wanna spend every time with you, Your so handsom and smart and not a nerd." Irwin said in a girls voice moving the doll.

"IIIIIRRRRRWWWWIIIIINNN!" Billy shouted at the door.

"Alright already!" Irwin screamed. He got a towel and walked to the door. Hoping Mandy wasen't at the door. Irwin opened it. And suprised Mandy was there. He blushed covering himself up with his Super man towel.

"Oh um, Hey Mandy. You know even nerds have to take a bath to." Irwin said smiling.

Mandy made an unpleasent look.

Shadow made one to.

Grim was just stairing.

"Irwin! I want you to meet my new friend Shadow!" Billy said moving aside so he could see.

Irwin saw a black and red hedgehog. With big shoes. And red eyes.

"Wow. hedgehogs are even taller then us." Irwin said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Irwin added. "You are a hedgehog?" Irwin said jumping out of his towel.

Shadow nodded.

"Cool yo!" Irwin said putting his towel back on.

Shadow thought.

_(Why does Mandy hang out with these guys anyway?)_

"Well Irwin, If your done with your bath of the week. Wanna go to the mall?" Billy asked.

"Sure yo." Irwin said grabbing his nerd cloths.

Shadow shook his head.

"Sorry guys, But I gotta get back to my time." Shadow said walking away.

Mandy grabbed his hand.

"I dont think so. You're out new best friend now!" Mandy said looking up.

Shadow looked down at her.

"I dont belong here kid. And we are not best friends." Shadow said pulling away slowely.

Mandy grabbed him again.

"You, Dont have a choice." Mandy said giving an evil look.

Shadow staired in her eyes.

_(Might as well. Got nothing better to do.)_

"Very well." Shadow said pulling away.

The room was silent.

"oooooook. Lets go!" Billy said leading the way.

Mandy,Irwin. And Shadow qwalked out. Along with Grim as the end of the train.

**Chapter 2 on the way.**


	2. Little Evil's

_**They went to the movie theatre and saw a title called, "Captin Stupid jaw 2." Billy and Irwin really enjoyed the movie. Mandy and Grim just sat there disturbed. Shadow more then ever. Wished he was back home in Station Square. But he coulden't seeing how the Grim Reaper was behind them. So Shadow had no choice but watch the show.**_

"Doiiihehheheh!" Billy said snorting.

Mandy was about to fall asleep.

"This movie is stupid.." Shadow said putting his hand on his head.

"You're telling me.." Grim said.

"Oh oh! I know what happens next!" Billy shouted threw out the whole theatre.

"Yeah yeah! The pirate chops off the stupid captins head! And we see the guts fall out of his red head!" Irwin screamed.

"You are sick." Billy said laughing.

Grim got up.

"Im gonna go get some popcorn." Grim said walking out.

Mandy noticed there was no one sitting next to Shadow on the other side.

Shadow slowely got up and reached the end.

"Woah there." Mandy said moving in front of him.

Shadow made a mad look.

"Out of my way!" Shadow said in Mandy's face.

"You're our new best friend." Mandy said. "Deal with it." She said again.

Shadow made an angry look.

Not hearing the arguing, Billy and Irwin had there eyes on a girl who was about the age of 17.

"Hey yo, Shes a babe..!" Irwin said in Billy's ear.

"Yeah I know"! Billy said. "The duck on the ship really is a babe!" Billy said again wetting his pants.

Irwin gave Billy a dry look.

"Well, I um.." Irwin dropped his popcorn. "Im gonna get some more popcorn!" Irwin lied.

And he ran down to the 3rd row.

"Hey Irwin watcha doin down there?" Billy shouted.

"Shhh" Irwin whispered. "So babe. Seeing anyone?" Irwin said puckering his lips.

"Ew!" The 17 year old said moving to another row.

"Poor guy." Billy said, then he laughed.

"Billy! Grab Shadow's legs!" Mandy yelled across Shadow's shoulder.

"But my movie is on and the pirate-" Billy coulden't finnish.

"BILLY!" Mandy shouted.

"Okay okay Gees!" Billy said. He jumped on Shadow's legs and held them still so he coulden't move.

Shadow was again, angry.

"Let!...go!...stupid!" Shadow said shaking Billy off.

"I cant otherwise Mandy will hurt me!" Billy said crying.

Shadow staired at Mandy.

Shadow held up the chaos emerald.

"I am no longer staying here!" Shadow shouted.

Mandy noticed the jewel.

"Billy! The jewel!" Mandy yelled pointing at the jewel.

Billy jumped up and grabbed the chaos emerald.

"ooooh!" Billy said as he puts the chaos emerald in his mouth.

"Ew...Stupid..!" Shadow said grabbing his emerald.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted.

Nothing happened. The chaos emerald was full of drool.

"Ugh.." Shadow groaned.

"Looks like you're little trick doesen't work. I guess Billy's drool kept the hocus pocus from happening." Grim said.

"Mwahahahahah!" Grim laughed.

Mandy and SHadow staired at Grim.

"You pathedic humans..." Shadow said putting the emerald away.

"Oh oh! Lets go to the mall! We can pick out nose while everyones looking!" Billy said running ahead.

"Wait up yo! Picking noses is a personal thing!" Irwin said catching up.

Shadow looked up at the roof. And thought to himself.

_(Mabey I wont actually escape this time..Mabey Im gonna be stuck here this time...Oh Maria..)_

"Shadow!" Mandy snapped her fingers.

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." Shadow said shaking his head.

_**Mean white at endsville mall.**_

"Oh oh! Look a dummy! Lets pick its nose!" Billy said pointing.

Mandy put his hands on her eyes.

"Ill be right back.." Grim said tip toeing away.

"Ladies dressing?" Mandy asked.

"What?" Grim asked.

"Nevermind." Mandy said smiling the other way.

Grim shrugged.

"So Shadow." Mandy asked.

Shadow turned to Mandy.

"Say what?" Shadow asked.

Mandy shook her head.

"You poor little hedgehog, Lost in a world you are not reconizing." Mandy said shaking her head again.

"...Ok. Um I would really love to leave. But seeing how you wont let me. Its not gonna happen anytime soon at least." Shadow said.

Mandy staired at the hedgehogs eyes.

"You really dont get it do you? Since Im here you wont have any chance to escape, What part of We are friends forever do you not understand." Mandy asked.

Shadow didint answere.

"Friends.." Shadow said to himself.

Mandy looked up at him.

They both staired at each other in the eye.

"You know Shadow, you kinda remind me of myself." Mandy said.

Shadow made a strange look.

"How do I remind you, of you?" Shadow asked.

"I cant really exsplain it. But for some strange reason you...just do." Mandy said looking closer at him.

Shadow backed away.

"Okay I need some air.." Shadow said getting up.

"Im fallowing you! You are not getting away!" Mandy said getting up from her chair.

**Billy and Irwin were picking dummy's noses. And Shadow and Mandy walked out of the one store. And Grim comes out as a young women.**

**Chapter 2 coming up.**


	3. Good bye friend

**As the day ended they decided to go home.**

"Ok well I gots ta get going otherwise my mama will kill mes!" Billy said.

"I better get going to yo. How about a little kiss goodbye my sweet?" Irwin said puckering his lips.

Mandy punched Irwin in the mouth.

Shadow was impressed.

"You cant hide the love for me yo!" Irwin shouted across the street.

He got ran over by a truck in the street.

"Well I better go with Billy, as sad as it sounds I live with him. Goodbye." Grim said walking to Billy's.

Shadow and Mandy were left standing on the sidewalk.

"Um, Well you woulden't like living with Billy and Irwin. So I guess this means you will be living with me." Mandy said crossing her arms.

Shadow looked up at the sky spreading his arms. "Why..?" Shadow said shutting his eyes.

"Uh, Shadow." Mandy asked.

Shadow stopped talking.

"Let's go you nut." Mandy said leading the way.

Shadow walked behind Mandy and noticed a cloud in the shape of Sonic. Shadow's eyes got wide.

"Sonic..." Shadow said looking up.

Shadow fallowed Mandy all the way to her house.

**Mandy's house.**

Mandy got in her pink pajamas and jumped into bed. Shadow on the other hand sat on Mandy's window ledge watching the moon shine on him.

"Ok this is how its going down. Dont touch anything dont say anything and you better not snore or I will kill you." Mandy said curling her fist.

Shadow staired at her for a few minutes and went back to stairing at the moon.

Mandy had a strange interest in this hedgehog. She didint know why. But she did. Mandy for the first time said.

"Good night.." And she fell to sleep.

Mandy watched her sleep. He sorta smiled at her. Shadow laid his head on his arm. The moon shined on his face.

Across the street where Billy and Grim slept. Grim was laying in Milkshakes bed snoring. Billy was dreaming of a chicken..

Another house across the street. Lays Irwin sleeping in his bed. Seeing how he had a bad dream and all of a sudden. His bed was wet.

**Next day.**

Billy woke up from his dream of being married to a chicken. He woke up and rubbed his eyes. And stretched. He yawns.

"Uhhohh...Morning Grim..!" Billy said rubbing his eyes some more.

Grim was having a bit of trouble getting up.

"Ohh...Ohh..moma...Wheres my cow milk..?...Oh...wait..dont give it to the wrestler...No...not my floaty..!" Grim said moving around in his bed. Billy smacked Grim with a chicken wing.

"Oh..uh..Thanks Billy. I was having a dream that my duck floaty was being stolen by a-" Grim noticed Billy was out of the room.

"Stupid boy.." Grim said putting on his Grim Reaper clothes.

Billy ran downstairs like a speeding bullet.

"Hi mama! Whats for breakyfest?" Billy shouted holding up his fork and spoon.

Billy's mom was hiding in the fridge.

"Shh..! Is that black hedgehog here..?" Billy's mom said holding a chain saw.

"Deeeewwwwwoook. Im just gonna get some bread and go over to Mandy's." Billy said as he opened the cabanet.

Billy walked out of the house eating. Leaving his mother holding a chain saw in sweat and tears.

Billy ran into Mandy's house. And ran upstairs banging his hand on the door.

"Mandy! MANDY! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!" Billy shouted on the other side of the door.

Mandy got up slowely rubbing her eyes. She got up slowely and noticed Shadow looking out the window.

"Oh, You're awake." Shadow said still looking out the window.

"Ohh...That stupid boy.." Mandy said getting up getting her pink dress.

Shadow stood up and helped Mandy up.

"I can do it myself.." Mandy said pulling away.

Shadow stepped back.

Mandy brushed her hair and got her black head band.

"MMMMMMAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!" Billy screamed.

"What.." Mandy said opening the door.

"You cant hog Shadow forever!" Billy said banging his hands at the door again.

Mandy opened the door.

"Ugh.." Mandy groaned, and she walked downstairs.

Shadow fallowed. Then Billy did.

"Mom, Im not wanting breakfast. Im going to hang out with Shadow." Mandy said.

Mandy's moms ears got wide.

"Hang out..?" Mandy's mom asked.

Mandy walked out.

Mandy was stairing at the clouds. Without looking, Shadow swooped in and grabbed Mandy's body and put her on Shadow's back and he hovered fast.

"So! Where do you want to go!" Shadow shouted while running.

Mandy could hardly see.

"Uhh! The park!" Mandy shouted.

"Done!" Shadow said. And he hovered.

It only took a few minutes to get to the park thanks to Shadow's speed.

"Here we are.." Shadow said letting down Mandy.

"Wow..You're no ordinary hedgehog are you?" Mandy asked scratching the back of her head.

Shadow staired at her.

But while they looked at each other, A dark portal appeared in the sky. Billy and Grim and Irwin came running.

(Pant)(pant) "What cerial do you eat women...!" Billy said trying to breathe.

Mandy looked up.

A blue hedgehog jumped down to the ground.

"Shadow!" Sonic said.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"There you are! Come on we got the portal going! You can come home now! SOrry it took so long by the way." Sonic said.

Shadow turned back.

"I cant.." Shadow said.

Sonic's eye brows went up.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"I made a promise to the kids, I would be their best friend forever.." Shadow said.

Sonic staired at him.

Mandy stepped forward.

"Go home." Mandy said crossing her arms.

Shadow turned around.

"Say what?" Shadow asked.

"You never really fit in with us." Mandy said. Under her face. She did a small smile.

"Thankyou.." Shadow said close up her face.

Mandy looked close into his eyes. And Shadow did the same.

"Uhh, Shadow." Sonic said snapping his fingers.

Shadow turned back around.

"Oh, ok. Bye all." Shadow said waving.

Irwin and Billy stupidly waved.

"Put you're hand down boy.." Grim said.

Shadow walked tward the portal with Sonic. They both opened their arms. And the portal carried them to the sky. And soon, Sonic and Shadow went in the portal and dissapered.

Mandy smiled.

"Mandy..? Are you smiling..?" Grim asked.

"Shut up Grim." Mandy said walking tward the town.

"Wait up girl friend!" Billy said running after her.

"Wait for me I cant run fast!" Irwin said.

Grim was standing in the street.

"What just happened?" Grim asked crossing his arms. "Hey! Wait up kids!" Grim said running after Irwin. Who was running after Billy. Whom was running after Mandy.

The Sun shined all over Endsville.

**Station Square**

Shadow was back at Night Bayblon watching the outside window. He remembered the little girl Mandy. And how he realised that she reminded him of him.

Same with Mandy as she looks at the sky back at Endsville.

**The End.**

Well I dont know if it was good or not. Matters on the peoples comments. I meant to put this in Crossovers put something went wrong..p And sorry for the spelling errors. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
